Seven Shadows ( Remake)
by SoulessAlpha
Summary: Seven souls that no one wants, even StarClan. Now given a second chance to live, they must right their wrongs to be able to rejoin, or go to the Dark Forest. My remake of my original story, I really need to complete these things. Please read and/or review!
1. Chapter 1

Bluestar walked with ease through the short grass, Snowfur by her side. Snowfur smiled at her, but Bluestar just stared back at her. Her eyes narrowed but Bluestar just ignored her.

"No reason to be a stranger Bluestar," Snowfur purred, "You can't show up with a face like that."

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Bluestar questioned,

"Maybe just that big frown across it," Snowfur frowned then continued, "You don't have to be so...so serious." Bluestar just flicked her ear, but then whisked her tail to Snowfur's cheek quickly.

"This _is_ a serious matter. We can't just let them think that they won't be punished by what they did. They have to be taught."

"I know that, but it's not like they will accept it so quickly, "Snowfur gently explained, "We have to show them the way. All of us." Bluestar sighed, and turned away to look at their destination. The Moonpool.

An hour later, the duo made it to the Moonpool, their chests heaving. The pool began to glow with light as bright as stars, and seven figures emerged from the pool. They were shivering with excitement, their fur standing on edge, as they looked around.

"I… I made it. I really made it," breathed a snow white tom, "It's beautiful, it's so… so calm." A brown-golden cat snorted him.

"I obviously made it, I'm the best!" The tom said, tossing his head haughtily.

Snowfur and Bluestar stepped out into the seven cats' line of sight. They all jumped, and a gray and white she-cat stepped forward, his eyes wide.

"B- Bluestar!? THE Bluestar!? I-I… it's an honor to meet you," he sputtered out, her eyes gleaming. Bluestar felt her spine shiver, as she saw a ferocity hidden in her calm, amber gaze. A ginger tom shoved him out the way, and the she-cat hissed at him, but made no move to hurt him.

"You look more lovely than I imagined, your pelt shimmers under the starlight, and your-" a sleek ginger tom started but a silver tabby hissed to silence him.

" Shut up! At this rate my ears are going to bleed out! "She swatted at him but he dodged away, and she fell to the ground. She just lashed her tail and hissed, "You're lucky I don't feel like chasing you around." All of a sudden all of them began screaming at each other, their yowls an eerie sound in the forest.

Bluestar hissed at all of them scraping her claws on a nearby rock, creating a horrible noise which made everyone cringe.

"ENOUGH! You are all here for a reason, you all don't deserve to even be here! In fact, the only reason we're here is to tell you AREN'T even going to StarClan!" she shrieked at them.

"W-what… you're kidding right? "a plump golden tabby whimpered, but Bluestar's face still remained angry, which gave the clear answer. Snowfur stepped forward, and gently wove herself around the golden tabby, murmuring soft ears to calm her down. Bluestar regained her stoic face, and sighed.

"The truth is, StarClan does not welcome you at all. But, we are allowing you to redeem yourselves. You will go back, and be given a second chance as true warriors." The cats glared at her, except the golden tabby who just whimpered.

The brown-golden tom raised his head and stated," I KNEW I was too good for StarClan. I refuse your offer."

"You will do no such thing. Besides, you're going back right now aren't you?" Bluestar and Snowfur smirked.

"Have a nice life!" Snowfur yelled at them as a vortex started to suck them through. The seven cats shrieked as they began to disappear. They were burning as they crossed from StarClan back to the living world.


	2. Chapter 2

The seven cats all yowled as they felt as they were falling. Eyes clenched tightly, shut in fear that they were going to die once more, a fear that quickly turned into confusion as they felt a gentle heat. It was as if they were lying in the sun once more. Nervously, they cracked their eyes open to see what lay ahead. Their eyes widened as they could see the entire forest slowly approaching quickly towards them. Respect and envy for birds slowly, albeit reluctantly, crept into their minds. It was hard, after all, to feel envious to anything that had once been your meal.

Suddenly, they all felt a powerful gust of wind blowing against them as they were calmly drifting down. Their briefly calm faces turned panicked, and terrified once more. Alarmed yowls tore from their throats as they were forced away from the familiar sights of one another, claws out as they desperately tried to reach one another. It was futile, however, because the tempest desperately tore them away.

Luckily, some of them went in the same direction, but the golden-brown tom wasn't as lucky. Usually he'd reject knowing any of them, or even caring about them. Then again, you weren't usually sent by StarClan on a mouse-brained quest to "redeem" yourself. In his obviously superior opinion, he didn't even need to be here at all. StarClan obviously made a huge mistake.

To tell the truth, he quite was quite annoyed that any of them were going to… where in the name of (the completely overrated, if you asked him) StarClan was he going? ThunderClan, his family and fans, were last time he checked on the other side if this lake!

 _Wait… oh wait a minute. No way. RiverClan? As in lazy RiverClan!?_

The tom waved and struggled against the current to no avail, since it was as if he was as light as a feather. He soon found himself directly over their camp.

Suddenly the forceful wind stopped, but also along with his eyesight. The tom shrieked in terror as he found himself blinded and to add to his panic, he felt as though he was falling.

 _This can't be happening! I had so much going for me! My good looks, status, curse those fox-hearted cats! They took away… away… What in the name of Star… who?_

In spite of the rapidly approaching doom, he felt a calm wash over him as he slowly started to forget everything he knew.

His whole body felt warm as he felt himself shrink smaller and smaller. Feeling extremely exhausted, he let sleep take over. After all who could pass up such a peaceful, cozy, warm feeling?

* * *

Lightflower smiled at Frostflower before walking out of the den. It had been a long night, and the queen deserved the rest. He stopped mid-step to turn and look at her kits. There were only two of them, but RiverClan needed them desperately. WIth only two apprentices and few warriors, thanks to the battle against a group of foxes, RiverClan always needed more cats.

Giving the queen another gentle smile, he calmly tried to push down the excitement. Perhaps one of the kits wanted to be his apprentice? Lightflower almost squealed in delight. _Almost._ No need to give Stormpelt more reason to hate him. Everything he did seemed to be too little to impress him at all. Not that he was actually trying to impress that foxheart.

Shaking his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts, Lightflower hurried to get to his nest. The night was long, but the time to get to sleep was longer.

…

Whispers flooded his ears as they grew louder every second. Flattening his ears, Lightflower opened his eyes and fervently looked around. The… island? He glanced up at the tree before shrinking back in surprise.

Seven cat silhouettes stood on the branches, rapidly whispering. Their whispering grew so intense that Lightflower had to cover his ears to protect them. The cats grinned eagerly at him, as if they knew what they were doing. Suddenly, the harsh whispers stopped, almost like they were never there. One by one, the cats faded out of existence. Lightflower blinked in confusion.

 _Okay… this is the last time I_ _ **ever**_ _organize herbs before going to sleep. Their smells must have done something to me._

"Au contraire, my flower." Lightflower whirled around to face a possible enemy, only to find there was none.

"Remember this, little flower. Seven shadows will touch the earth and change our fates. Good or bad, not even stars can tell…"

To say he was confused was an understatement. "What do you mean? Shadows? Answer me!" Lightflower yowled, half hoping to get an answer, but also aware that he most likely wouldn't get one.

Lightflower's eyes snapped open, and he rushed outside. He had to get to the Moonpool.

Heart racing, Lightflower burst out of his den, only to find that the sun was already peeking behind the clouds, and that the clan was staring at him, as if he had a badger dancing around in his den. Lightflower glanced behind himself, since you can never be too careful.

Some of the warriors snickered, Stormpelt included, before turning back to what they were doing. The others, however, gave him soft smiles or looks of confusion before returning to their activities.

Lightflower felt his ears burn, and briskly padded forwards to Stonestar's den. Whatever that dream was, he had to talk to him. More importantly, the other medicine cats. He had a lot of work to do, whether he wanted or not. But to tell the truth, he really _really_ didn't.

 **Tada! Finally I uploaded this chapter! Expect me to upload at least once every month, Thanksgiving gave me a lot more time to plot things out and get a head start on some new chapters. Now all I have to do is now write chapter for my other stories and I'm set. Please read and review!**


End file.
